Shadow's Threat
by CRIMS0NKNIGHT
Summary: After Lothor's demise, Blake and Hunter are left alone while the Winds have gone off to finish a project. While living their new, carefree lives, a new evil threat begins its plans to cover the world in an eternal darkness. Blake and Hunter/GoGoV story!
1. Part 1

Shadow's Threat  
  
By: Andre Rivera  
  
Summary: After Lothor's demise, Blake and Hunter are left alone in Blue Bay Harbor while the Winds have gone off to do some sort of project in Turtle Cove. While living their new, carefree lives, a new evil threat begins its plans to cover the world in an eternal darkness. As this shadow begins to cover all of Blue Bay Harbor, the brothers are forced to once again use their powers to defend the city. Will the two of them alone be able to stop this new evil from spreading its foul wrath?   
  
Find out next on Power Rangers Ninja Storm....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
With Lothor's defeat long past, Blake and Hunter now had time to work on things that they almost didn't have time for back when Lothor was still going around sending aliens to do his dirty work Luckily he was generous enough to send himself down and do some work for a change, and finally get his ass off that chair only to get that ass beat by the power rangers. It might have taken a while to do, and the details are a bit too blurry for any of the rangers to remember even a single detail, but with their combined powers, the rangers finally defeated him in the end.   
  
Blake and Hunter were left all alone in Blue Bay Harbor, with the exception of Cam who stayed at home staring at the computer most of the time, while Shane, Dustin and Tori were sent off to Turtle Cove to work on a Biology project with the rest of their Biology class. The three of them would be gone for almost two months, giving Blake some time away from Tori, a thought Hunter favored. Tori's absence would give him some time to spend with his younger brother, since the past few months have always been about Blake and Tori, leaving Hunter to be the third wheel whenever the three of them would go out. Not to mention that her voice was the most ear piercing sound he had ever heard and his ears needed a quick break.   
  
Blake on the other hand wasn't too happy about Tori's trip to Turtle Cove. He was looking forward to spending a little more time with her now that Lothor wasn't around to ruin their dates. Almost every thought in his head was about some cute, blonde, surfer chick who looked wonderful in blue. He couldn't talk about it to Hunter though. Whenever he did, he felt he was talking to a deaf person. He knew Hunter wasn't really fond of Tori, and was actually annoyed by her presence, but he didn't really care much about his brother's opinions on the girl he liked. All that mattered was that she felt the same for him.   
  
  
  
School was number one on Blake and Hunter's list of things to worry about. They had such little time to concentrate on their studies in the past few months that now they were on the verge of failing all of their classes. Now they had no choice but to get their grades back up again or they would have to take summer school. That was something they did not want to have because the upcoming motocross competitions were going to take place over the summer. Unfortunately for Blake, Hunter's big brother meter went past overload because of their low grades and every night he would urge Blake to study, while helping him at the same time. He knew Blake would get annoyed of his constant nagging, but he wasn't about to give up on his responsibilities.   
  
Everyday the two of them would go to school and catch up on all the things that they missed while they were out fighting Lothor's troops. Blake took an interest in his Marine Biology class while Hunter took an interest in Aerodynamics. Out of their six classes, they were only passing one class. Lunch was always the same. The two brothers would sit on their own tables, secluded in a far corner were they could watch the other students and where the other students never took any notice of them. After school, they would either walk to their apartment building and call it a day or head for the motocross tracks where the two of them could practice. On some occasions, they would even come to visit Cam and Sensei at Ninja Ops, even though their presence proved to be more bothersome than pleasant. Even though their new schedules were very similar to the ones they had before they were rangers, it was somewhat hard to adjust.  
  
AN: Yea, pretty boring first chapter, but it gets better later. Review and you shall see what this story has in store for our favorite Thunder Team! It's a pretty short story and will probably be at the most 12 -15 chapters(this is going to be the shortest chapter. The others will be much longer. Thats a promise!.), so come back to check up on it later. 


	2. Part 2

AN: This chapter is the introduction of the enemy. More Blake and Hunter in the next chapter! Review! Please?  
  
Covered by the darkness of the night and surrounded by the chill of the cold, winter air, the dark figure slowly paced in circles around the abandoned rock quarry. Its body was concealed by a long, dark robe and both neck and wrists were decorated with various, rusted artifacts that some may have considered to be pieces of jewelry. The light reflected by the golden moon didn't seem to have any effect on its clothing or jewelry and the mysterious creature was merely a blur to any seeing eye. A blackness consumed its face, making it void of any facial features or expressions. He walked the endless circles alone, rambling some sort of foreign phrase over and over again.  
  
The figure came to an abrupt halt, but continued to softly chant its eerie words. He looked up, revealing that its face nothing but a blank. The sky became darker, the stars disappeared, the pale moon became black and all was silent after that as the creature ceased its ramblings. Then, a loud, ear piercing screech filled the silent air and the wind began to blow violently. The mysterious creature's long, robe flapped in quick random motions. Out of nowhere flashes of brilliant energy luminated the dark atmosphere. Attracted by the blinding lights of blue and pink, the creature focused its attention to them, but remained to stand his ground. The lights began to surround him, one set standing on each of his sides.   
  
"Arise my kindred," the dark figure laughed, raising both his arms high into the darkness of the air. "Aid your brother in my struggles!"  
  
The lights moved around rapidly and soon began to take the shapes of bodies. They moved closer together, both creating a brighter light. With only a few explosions of luminous light, they finally took their final forms which was exactly the same as the dark figure. The three of them were even clothed in the same garments. The only features that set them apart were their distinct heads. While one had long, gray hair streaming down its back, the other two could only be set apart by the gray color on the other's face.   
  
"My brother and my sister," the figure with the darker face greeted the other two standing beside him. "Welcome back. It warms my heart to see you alive once again."   
  
The figure with long hair examined her body. Her movements were those of a confused person. "Brother Phantom," she looked at the figure next to her; the one with the darker face. "Is this real?"  
  
"Yes, sister Vague," Phantom responded to her question. He looked up into the black sky. "Long has it been since the two of you were unrightfully destroyed by the hateful actions of mankind. After that I have sought ways to bring you back. And it has not been until now that I have succeeded." He turned his attention to the other figure standing on his other side, who also bore the look of confusion. "Brother Opaque, are you also in doubt?"  
  
"Only for the time being," Opaque responded vaguely. "But the feel of this cold air is powerful. I am almost ready to accept what you say."  
  
"In time, my brother," Phantom chuckled lightly. "But you must listen to me when I say that we shall have revenge on mankind for their wrongdoing unto us. They took away your lives, thus taking away all that I had. We shall make them pay! No one deserves to be treated differently because of their differences, much less die because of it!"  
  
"I can remember it all," said Vague, falling on her knees and staring upon her hands. "So much hate!"  
  
"We didn't deserve that!" Opaque shouted. "I am glad you were able to persevere through all the persecution."  
  
"Yes, my kin," Phantom said calmly. "Our revenge will be sweet. Our strength has been awakened by hate! We shall harness the power of our people! The people who are long gone and sent us to this earth in order for us to begin a new life! The people who mistakenly sent us to our doom! We shall call forth the powers of 'The Void'!"  
  
The other two became silent after that.   
  
"My brother, my sister, don't you understand what it is I say?"  
  
"Brother Phantom," Vague said softly. "Opaque and I have long forgotten about that of which you speak of."  
  
"It is merely a fantasy, my brother," Opaque reminded him. "It is an impossibility for us."  
  
"You have such little faith in the power of our people," Phantom said. "The dark arts this is known as 'The Void' were secretly infused into all the people of our former world. Each of us posses the power of 'The Void'. It needs only to be reawakened."  
  
  
  
"How did you learn of all this my brother?" Vague asked.  
  
"Before our planet was destroyed and the three of us were secretly evacuated into the intergalactic transporter that would send us to earth, our father entrusted unto me the long forgotten, dark history of our people contained within a book. While you were gone, I read it to pass the time."   
  
"Please, explain to us," Opaque implored.   
  
"In the long forgotten past," Phantom began. "Our people practiced three forms of religion. They were the practices of shadow, disguise, and dark. The powers these forces contained almost brought forth the destruction of the world and they were eventually banished. But secretly, the high members of the organizations used the last of their power to infuse their children with one of each three forces. And so every child born after contained within them the powers of these forces, only waiting to be awakened. The three of us, my brother and my sister, each contain one of these forces. We shall reawaken them and use it in our revenge!"  
  
"A little more explanation please," Vague asked, still a bit clueless.  
  
"Let me explain a little better." Phantom looked at his sister. "As the second child, you are gifted with the power of disguise, giving you the ability to deceive our adversaries!" He then turned to his brother. "As the third child, you can manipulate the power of darkness, giving you the ability to make your enemies fears come alive. And I, as the eldest, am endowed with the power of shadow, instilling doubt and illusion into our foes."  
  
"What are we to do with such power?" Opaque questioned.  
  
"That is easily answered, my brother," Phantom answered him. "We shall spread these forces unto the earth and bring chaos upon its people. In the end, they will destroy themselves, and our revenge will be complete!"  
  
"Do we have a plan?" Vague asked, finally taking an understanding to his brother's somewhat confusing sermon.  
  
Phantom looked towards the city of Blue Bay Harbor that stood before him. "As a matter of fact, my sister, I do." 


	3. Part 3

AN: You readers are in for a surprise when you get to the second half of this story.  
  
Shadow's Threat   
  
The windows inside Hunter's room were fully open, welcoming the cool, late winter air . As the night progressed, the air grew colder and the whisper of the wind was beginning to turn into a wild howl. But despite the cold, Hunter managed to sleep through the night without any complaint. Sheltered in his thick, red blanket, he was kept warm and comfortable.  
  
It was a different for Blake though. He wasn't too thrilled with the current weather conditions. He constantly awoke from his brief naps, complaining about how cold it was. Unlike his brother, his window was shut in order to keep the cold out. Unfortunately, it didn't do anything to help. This happened about five times before he got tired of it and decided to get out of bed. If he wasn't going to get some sleep tonight, he might as well do something to keep himself busy.  
  
It was around two o'clock in the morning when he got out of bed. He wished he could get some sleep, but the cold got in the way of his sleep. He grabbed a sweater from his closet and put it on, although it only did little to help him keep warm. He went out of his room to see what was going on around the small apartment. Hunter was obviously asleep. The cold never bothered his brother. Neither did the heat of the summer, which was something Blake could withstand. He went to Hunter's room to try and see if he was awake. To his surprise the door was locked. That was something new; Hunter never locked his door before. Why would he do something like that now? He could only come to two conclusions. It was either Hunter was not in a god mood or that he was mad at him for something. Whatever it was he wouldn't know until Hunter got out of his room.   
  
Blake went back to his room feeling less cold. He thought about what it could be that was bothering Hunter, but nothing came to mind except the previous two conclusions he came up with. After a while he just pushed the thought aside and ignored it, although he had a slight feeling of discomfort growing within his mind. He decided to go back to bed since there was nothing else he could do. He would just wait until sleep finally took over him.   
  
On his way to bed, he spotted his sketchbook lying on the floor. It was opened on the page where his sketch of Tori was. He picked it up and decided he would work on since it was still incomplete. After all, he wasn't sleepy yet. He worked on the sketch till he was satisfied with how it appeared. His eyes were tired when he finished and it wasn't long before he drifted off into a deep sleep, still holding the sketch and the pencil in his hands.  
  
~Somewhere in the far east~  
  
The fires burned violently. The air was filled with the screams of the suffering victims. The blazing fire was merciless, destroying all in its path. When it finally calmed down to nothing, but a few burning fires, nothing was left but the ash and dust of the small civilization that once stood there and had only reached its beginning. The small Japanese town was nothing but a memory now.  
  
By the time the rescue workers arrived, they were both saddened and bewildered at the horrific events that had just taken place. They had arrived too late to help. It was certainly one of the most tragic events that some of the workers had ever seen. This new town had only existed five years. But in that short amount of time, it had thrived and changed into a haven for those who yearned to escape the city life. It was a sad fact that many of those lives were lost in the fire.  
  
A young woman stood before the burnt down area. She wore a yellow jacket and a skirt that was just a few inches above her knees. Her hair was short and her face was a bit pale. She was beautiful, but her face bore an expression of sadness as she gazed upon the ruins. Her name was Matsuri Tatsumi as it said so on the tag located on her jacket. She belonged with the rescue workers and was in charge with taking care of injured victims. Sadly, she saw that there were no one to take care of. Tears built up in her eyes and they fell slowly down her cheeks. She didn't lose all hope though. She ran into the burnt down village and desperately dug through the piles of ash and debris, searching for any sign of life. Four others watched her as she continued her search. They too wore a similar yellow jacket to the one Matsuri was wearing. Like Matsuri they were part of the rescue team and also her four overprotective brothers.   
  
Matsuri finally gave up. She found no one. Not a single remnant of the life that was once abundant in this town could be found. Her clothes were soiled from her struggles. Soon, Matsuri fell to her knees sobbing.  
  
One of Matsuri's brothers slowly approached her. He had a rather fair complexion and the second tallest of the five. The tag on his yellow jacket clearly stated that his name was Daimon.   
  
"We came too late," he said softly to Matsuri, placing a comforting hand on her right shoulder. He closed his eyes, feeling his sisters pain.   
  
There was still a small fire burning not too far ahead of them. Their yellow jackets turned a bloody red as it began to burn strongly. Sweat poured down Daimon's forehead from the intensity of the fire's heat. Two of their brothers came running in, carrying hoses to put out the remaining fire. One of them was slightly taller than the other and had hair that reached his neck. The blue shirt he wore under his yellow jacket stuck out a bit. His name was Nagare Tatsumi, according to the tag on his jacket. The shorter of the two had much shorter hair and shared the same facial features as his brother. He looked a bit older though and had that quality of leadership that stood out. According to his tag, his name was Matoi Tatsumi. The two of them used their hoses to put out the growing fire.  
  
The wind blew the ash into the air. Soon the air reeked of death and suffering and became too much for Matsuri to bear. She buried her head on her knees and let her tears continue to fall. Daimon knelt beside her, trying his best to comfort her.  
  
"I'll go get the car," someone behind them said. His name was Shou, the shortest of the four brothers, but still taller than his sister. He shared similar facial features to his brother Daimon rather than his two other brothers. Before leaving, he looked at the scene before him and hung his head low.   
  
"What could have done this?" Daimon wondered.   
  
AN:Guess what? I've decided to have a Thunder Ranger/GoGoV team up story! LOL I think some of you have realized that by now. 


End file.
